Resurgence
by clockworks76
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, even a year after the war, still have not rekindled their lost bond. Sakura was unprepared for her harsh reality of life after war. Because of draining hours at the hospital, personal conflicts, and Sasuke's brutal distance, Sakura found herself to be a shell of her past self. How will she regain what she lost? Post-war, but does not follow 700.
1. Spent

_AN: I am trying something new, I haven't written in a few years so bear with me. This story takes place post-war, but I am not following canon after the ending of the war or around chapter 698._

 _Thank you all very much for your support! Please review, follow, or simply tell me what you think._

* * *

A year after the Great Ninja War, Konoha finally began to assimilate back to normalcy. The village was rebuilding and growing for the chance of a promising future. Every ninja and civilian aided in the efforts to recreate what was damaged. The village, despite its loss, was ready for a renaissance.

Team 7 successfully saved the world, and news of their triumph circulated throughout the whole ninja world. They were heroes.

All except Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was not immediately accepted back into the ranks of Konoha's fleet. Tsunade, as one of her last acts as Hokage, sentenced Sasuke to parole. Sasuke would be allowed to rejoin the ranks of Konoha's finest, but he needed to serve roughly 10 months under surveillance. Sasuke, thankful for not being imprisoned, accepted the punishment willingly.

As a result, Sasuke lived quietly under the surveillance of the ANBU for several months. Sasuke was not allowed to go on missions so he spent his days on the training grounds or helping with the reconstruction of the village. Sasuke wanted repentance for his crimes, and he found such repentance in helping rebuild Konoha. Itachi would have wanted it this way.

Alsmot every day Naruto visited Sasuke. The two made up for lost time and quickly strengthened their friendship; even Kakashi would visit the duo to spar or relive old memories. Despite Sasuke's attempt to socialize there was still one person he did not reach out to...and that was Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno was often held hostage at the hospital, and this allowed Sasuke to keep his distance. He wasn't ready to address whatever mess was their relationship.

This, in the beginning, hurt Sakura. She felt deeply ignored and unimportant. Naruto would tell her all about his time spent with Sasuke, and all the shenanigans they would get into. Sakura's heart was broken. She wanted nothing more but to be close to Sasuke, she did not expect him to do anything romantic but she hoped to rekindle their lost friendship.

After a few months, and still no visits from Sasuke, Sakura focused on work. Sakura worked herself into the ground daily. The hospital was demanding and pushy, she wasn't allowed the leisure time combat ninjas were allowed. During peace time combative ninjas were needed less, but medical ninjas were needed more. The hospital was still full of victims, mostly from the war, and they needed treatment.

Tsunade, once she announced her retirement, put Sakura and Shizune in charge of the hospital. Sakura was given a new load of responsibilities that took up all her time. Eventually Sakura's worries about the third member of team 7 subsided, she accepted Sasuke's rejection and moved on.

Ultimately Sasuke's parole was up, and he was allowed to become a Konoha ninja once again. He then dived into missions with the rest of the village's ninja and he became an important member of Konoha's social circle. Sasuke's past mistakes were forgotten by most and within a year he was highly regarded as Konoha's "lighting that strikes twice."

* * *

On a particularly low Tuesday, Sakura found herself locked within the hospital doors researching a new experimental surgery she proposed. She was deteriorating underneath the fluorescent lights, her health has never been worse. As she read through several medical journals she felt her body become heavy and stiff.

"Ugh, how many hours have I been sitting here?" Sakura looked up to see that her shift ended hours ago, it was well into the hours of the night.

Sakura, lazily, pushed herself out of the chair and prepared to go home. She reluctantly pushed all her paperwork to the side and left the hospital feeling drained.

The streets of Konoha were empty, just the way she liked it. Right after the war Sakura purposely left the hospital hours after her shifts to prevent seeing anyone. Socializing wasn't her thing lately. Soon this preventative measure became a habit, and Sakura only walked through the streets of Konoha in the early hours of the morning or the mid hours of the night.

Once Sakura reached her apartment she unlocked the door and saw mail piling on the side of the entrance. When was the last time she spent time in her apartment? She didn't know.

Her phone on the kitchen table was blinking red with unread messages. The red light angrily blinked, but Sakura decided to leave the messages a mystery. The voicemails were never positive. They were always Naruto or Ino, and the messages were always full of worry. Sakura appreciated the care, but she wasn't in the mood to listen to her friends' guilt tripping words.

Sakura stepped into the shower and let the hot water run until her skin was red. Time was a nonexistent thing to Sakura, she couldn't keep track of the now, so by the time she left the shower her whole body was red and her vision was blurry.

Sakura didn't want to eat. Every time she wanted to eat, visions of the lives she could not save came back to her and her appetite would instantly vanish.

Her body was suffering. She knew she was thin, too thin, but the occasional flash of a corpse was all she needed to avoid food. Sakura's signature pink hair was outgrown and dry, even the color seemed somewhat faded. The pinkette's infamous short hair had grown past her shoulder blades, she knew it was time for a trim, but she didn't have the time. The last visit she had with Ino the outgoing blonde made sure to tell Sakura of her recent physical shortcomings. Sakura didn't take it personally; she knew she looked like shit.

Sakura went to bed that night unsettled. Most nights her tired body would drift her mind into sleep, but tonight the picture of young team 7 haunted her. She heard rumors of Sasuke gallivanting around the village happily. The nurses of the hospital were obsessed with him, she heard the young girls giggle and gossip about the handsome last Uchiha. Whenever Sasuke was in the hospital for treatment he requested Shizune, or some other doctor to heal his injuries. Sakura was prepared for Sasuke's social rejection, but his professional rejection she was not. Her skills were unmatched, she was expected to be one of the best medical ninja in history, but yet she was still useless to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why do I even care, he was a part of my past life. My life is so different now." Sakura thought aimlessly. She was successful and intelligent; she didn't need any man's recognition. Within a few hours Sakura Haruno drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the harsh sound of her alarm clock. The time was 5:00 AM, her typical wake up time. She did her basic hygiene routine (she had forgone makeup a long time ago) and ran out the door.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the streets were empty...all except the distant figures of Naruto Uzuamki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura felt a surge of panic flow through her, was it too late to turn back around? What were they doing awake? Have they seen her? Sakura hasn't spoken to Sasuke in almost nine months. She hasn't even spoken to Naruto in a month, despite his endless messages and letters.

Sakura prayed that her signature pink hair would not be a dead give away, but in the middle of her contemplating she heard the blonde's loud voice.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he rushed over to the petite pink haired girl.

Great. She was stuck.

"Uh...hi Naruto." Sakura squeaked as she tried to offer up the best attempt at a lively smile. She didn't want the blonde to sense how vacant she actually felt.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to get in contact with you for forever! I was even going to go stalk your receptionist to know your schedule." Naruto proclaimed. Sakura knew, despite his joyful tone, he was upset with her. The sad look in his eyes was evidence of this.

Sasuke, keeping his distance, finally joined his teammates. Sakura could not bear to look at him; she felt that if she looked into his eyes she would turn to stone. She was already cracking under the scrutiny of his gaze; she knew he was observing her in his typical judgmental fashion.

"I have been really busy, the hospital has been hectic." Sakura stated as she looked to the floor.

Naruto looked dissatisfied with that answer, clearly unbelieving of his pink haired friend's excuse. "Are they working you too hard Sakura-chan? You know, as future Hokage, I could tell them to back off!" Sakura Haruno was the closet thing he would ever have to a sister, he was afraid to loose the bond he shared with her. It took years for him to accept that Sakura would never romantically want him, and eventually he didn't care about that. He found Hinata Hyuga, the sweet girl he needed, but he still wanted his old teammate Sakura Haruno to be a part of his life.

"Its ok Naruto, I just need some sleep."

"You need to take time off." Sasuke interjected harshly with his typical cold demeanor.

Sakura, deeply offended by Sasuke's suggestion, tried to hide her seeping anger. His first words to her, after months of silence, were to stop working. He insinuated she was loosing it, and she knew it. Sakura was aware she looked rugged, but for Sasuke to point it out...well, that was the last straw.

Sakura gave Sasuke the cruelest look she could muster. "I didn't ask for your advice."

Naruto, sensing the tension between his two friends, quickly tried to dissolve the problem. He knew Sasuke didn't mean to offend Sakura, in fact he knew Sasuke didn't like Sakura's recent work ethic. Sasuke did not approve of the extreme long hours the girl put in at the hospital. Naruto also knew Sasuke would never voice his concerns.

"Maybe you need a change of scenery Sakura-chan! Sasuke and I are going on an A-ranked mission next week, maybe Kakashi-hokage will let you join us!" Naruto suggested, finding the idea brilliant.

Both Sasuke and Sakura shared a look of extreme disapproval. Sasuke, clearly irritated, stared down his best friend in anger.

"Oh, its ok Naruto. I can't leave the hospital." Sakura pleaded. She was scared. The idea of spending a few days alone with the old team seven was torture. Besides, Sakura was certain her body was not strong enough for a mission.

"Shizune can take care of it! Its ok Sakura-chan, I will ask Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto boasted, he would not take 'no' for an answer.

Sakura's anxiety climaxed, she saw an avoidable future unfold before her. "Oh no, Naruto really its ok –"

"Its happening Sakura-chan!" Naruto interrupted. The blonde then ran ahead of the pink haired girl to avoid any debates. The handsome raven-haired man followed his friend, not offering a word of goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura watched the two men walk away, stunned by the events that just occurred. The simple thought of doing anything with Sasuke Uchiha sent a shiver through her spine. She didn't expect to see him, especially at 5:30 am in the middle of a street. Sakura was simply lucky Naruto accompanied him, if he was alone they probably would have said nothing to each other.

* * *

After Sakura's uncomfortable morning, work proved to be no better. The hospital was immensely understaffed, which meant Sakura had to do everything. Every surgery and every emergency patient was assigned to her. By the end of the day her chakra was depleted and her body was sore. Sakura, again, didn't eat throughout her shift. She attempted to eat an apple, but after one bite the memory of an earlier dead patient came to mind.

Sakura sat at her desk for hours starring into her cup of coffee. She completed none of her paperwork and none of her patient files. Sakura figured it was due to her awful morning, and with that excuse in mind, she decided to leave the hospital early for the first time in almost a year.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha observing all the life that was around her. It was unusual for her to explore Konoha during normal hours; she was never done with work by then. The sun was setting and the village was bustling. Children were playing throughout the streets. Some children were even pretending to play "ninja". A waste of a game, Sakura thought.

The pinkette felt out of place, as if she was a bystander in real life. Sakura once was so open, so social. She loved meeting with friends and spending time in the village. She wished she knew what changed?

By the time Sakura reached her apartment her depression reached new heights. She was a shell of her past self. Sakura knew something was wrong, she knew for months, but it is easier to ignore a hurtful truth than face it head-on.

Sakura looked in the mirror for what seemed an eternity. Sakura hasn't looked at her reflection in a long time; she was partially scared of what she would see. She now knew, she was right, she had a right to be scared. Her hair was too long, she was too thin, and her skin was too pale. At the young age of twenty she even noticed intense dark circles surrounding her eyes. She knew she looked like shit, but she didn't know she looked so sickly. Sakura never considered herself a pretty girl, unique maybe, but not pretty. She never considered herself pretty, but she never considered herself ugly...until now.

In the middle of her rut she heard a loud knock on her front door. Strange? She never received guests... she never invited guests.

Sakura quickly opened the door to see an angry Ino Yamanaka standing on her front steps.

"Can't return any of my calls?" Ino said as she invited herself into Sakura's apartment.

"Ino...I just."

"Save it Forehead. We are all worried about you, even Naruto is worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Do you at least want to sit down before we start fighting?" Sakura asked, trying to avoid her best friend's infamous irritability.

"Don't play cute Sakura, we need to talk." Ino retorted as she sat down on a random chair.

"I figured. Why else would you show up at my apartment?" Sakura then seated next to her best friend with two cups of water. Sakura felt unprepared for an emotional battle, but Ino was here, and she couldn't avoid her feelings forever.

"You work too much and you look too thin. Are you even eating? The only reason why I knew you were home is because Tenten called me saying she saw you leave the hospital. That is how worried we all are, we are on patrol to find you."

Sakura, very uncomfortable, didn't know what to say. "I am in charge of the hospital, I don't have the luxury of spare time."

Ino's face contorted into a scrunch. "You don't have the luxury to eat? You have missed so much. The group misses you...I miss you."

"I miss you too Ino...what have I missed?" Sakura didn't want to address the food subject; she wasn't ready to explain her issues.

Ino observed her best friend with worry. The Sakura Haruno sitting next to her was not the Sakura Haruno she knew and loved.

"Well...Sai and I have been on nine dates, I'm hoping he asks me for us to become exclusive soon. Naruto and Hinata are seriously dating, I heard a rumor that Naruto is even considering proposing. Shikamaru and Temari have been seen on a few dates around the village. I think Temari is considering moving to Konoha, but Shikamaru denies it. Tenten opened her weapons shop. Kiba is dating the cat-clan girl. Umm lets see what else..."

As Ino continued to share what has been happening with the group, Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Everyone was progressing. Everyone in the group was happy and getting into healthy relationships. Hell, even Kiba found someone to cherish. The burden on Sakura's shoulder suddenly felt two tons heavier.

"Shino became a sensei at the academy. Sasuke and..." Ino stopped midsentence. Ino didn't know if her best friend was ready to hear about the infamous last Uchiha.

"Its ok Ino, you can talk about Sasuke." Sakura assured the blonde.

Ino gave her best friend an apologetic look and continued. "Sasuke has been taking exclusive missions outside the village. He is a specialty ninja focused on the protection of the village. He has also been seen with a few girls around the village."

Sakura simply nodded. The pinkette kept her emotions bottled up, she didn't want Ino to see her vulnerability. Sakura wasn't romantically obsessed with Sasuke anymore, but she wasn't ready for the idea of Sasuke dating around. She knew he would eventually find someone, but she didn't think it would happen so soon.

"I'm happy for everyone." Sakura falsely stated. She was happy for everyone, but only to a certain extent.

"Sakura come out with us. Tomorrow we are all meeting at Ichiraku, why don't you come along?" Ino pleaded, hoping Sakura would agree to this one thing.

"I don't know Ino. I have a lot of work waiting for me at the hospital." Sakura excused. She did not want to go. Sakura dreaded any social gathering. She knew she lacked the energy and the interest to sit through a night full of forced interactions.

"You are going and that's final. I will see you tomorrow." Ino ordered as she left Sakura's practically empty apartment. Ino dramatically closed the front door and left behind an exhausted Sakura.

Sakura, having one of the hardest days in a while, decided it wasn't worth the fight. She will go tomorrow to Ichiraku to appease her two blonde friends. She didn't look forward to it, but she can't run away from her friends forever.

Sakura laid in bed that night restless. Her future was proving to be bleak. The hospital would always need her, she would always be a medical success, but her personal life had nothing. She didn't even have a personal life. Today was the most human interaction she has had in weeks.

"Fuck". Sakura cursed out loud. Even her body was regressing. Sakura could fit into the clothes that she once wore when she was a genin. Sakura tossed and turned until she felt her hair pull from under the pillow. Sakura hated her long hair, but yet she could not persuade herself to cut it. During the weakest phases of her life she had long hair, she didn't see why now would be any different.

Finally the thoughts of all her friends came to mind. She could picture all the weddings she would be attending alone and all the children she would help deliver. Jealousy was a bitter companion. She could even see Sasuke's wedding. He would marry some gorgeous jonin with normal colored hair and a normal sized forehead. The thought burned a hole in her heart.

Maybe she wasn't completely over the handsome Uchiha like she thought she was. She never understood Sasuke's rejection after coming back home. She didn't understand why he ignored her? What did she do to deserve being cut from his life?

For the first time since the war Sakura cried. Sakura cried out all the emotions and shortcomings she has bottled up for months. Sakura cried because of how awful her body felt. Sakura cried because of how alone she was.

Eventually Sakura fell asleep with a new mission in mind. She promised herself to do better, she promised herself she deserved better. That night Sakura finally felt a glimmer of the strength she lost.

Sakura Haruno was going to recover, and she was going to come back swinging.

 _AN: So that's the start of the story! I know it is slightly dark, but I promise it will be more positive._

 _Let me know what you think! I would truly appreciate if you review, follow, and fave!_


	2. Longing

_AN: Thank you all for the support on the first chapter, it truly means a lot! I enjoy writing this story, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! This is the second chapter so the story will really start to move._

 _Please review, follow, and fav! I love reading the reviews they make me very happy! I truly appreciate you all taking the time out of your day to lend me your opinions._

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to the loud screeching sound of the alarm clock. Her usual wake up call. The time was 5:00 am, but unlike many days before, Sakura left her bed feeling well rested.

Sakura's body ached, the crying from last night caused her eyes to appear puffy and swollen. She didn't care. For the first time in months Sakura Haruno woke up with purpose. She knew it would take a lot more than clicking her heels, but she was optimistic. She would face all her inner demons and return to her past self...eventually.

Sakura got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen, a room she did not visit often. She stared into her refrigerator and noticed the lack of food. It was practically empty except for an old carton of milk, a banana, and a few other miscellaneous food related products she could not eat.

"The banana it is." Sakura figured as she prepped herself to eat something.

She stared at the fruit for minutes, not ready to face the images that would soon visit her. She knew food was important, she was a doctor, but that didn't inspire her to eat any more. She closed her eyes and took a big bite of the banana, uncomfortable by its flavor and texture. Instantly the image of one of her dead patients came to mind. The memory of him flat-lining and his blood on her hands haunted her, she felt the unmistakable feeling of nausea surge through her body. She could not keep the fruit down.

And just like that Sakura threw up.

Maybe she was in a worse state than she thought, but she pushed through and forced herself to eat half of the banana. It was something...it was a start.

Sakura finished getting ready, she even styled her hair, and left her empty apartment.

Konoha was empty, and even though Sakura wanted to do better, she appreciated the vacant streets this morning. However, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a group of ninja jumping from roof to roof. Within this group she noticed Sasuke, his black spikey hair a dead give away. He must have been on border patrol last night. Sakura also noticed he was with a boy she didn't know and two beautiful mystery kunoichi. Quickly Sakura looked away, she didn't want to see what type of women Sasuke deemed worthy to spend his time with. She clearly did not make the cut.

Rejection and jealousy were no strangers to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura then arrived at the hospital determined to have a successful day full of personal improvement. She would not let a once lost love ruin her passion for growth. The hospital smelled like bleach and disinfectant, the hospital smelled like home. Throughout the day Sakura treated every civilian, ninja, and child she was assigned. No patient would be ignored, even if Sakura was dying and depleted, she would heal every person on her chart.

Sakura was in her office finishing her patient profiles for the day. She didn't have the stamina she used to, the full day of patients left her feeling awful. Her chakra was virtually empty and her hands trembled from a full day of precision. Nothing was right, but at least she could acknowledge it.

Her office door opened to reveal Ino Yamanaka dressed up to the nines.

"Forehead are you ready?" Ino questioned as she invited herself into Sakura's dark and cluttered office.

Sakura, instantly remembering she promised Ino she would go to Irchiraku, panicked. Fuck. She was fucked.

"I haven't finished my paperwork yet...and why are you dressed like that for Irchiraku?" Sakura questioned, she was curious why her friend was wearing a skin-tight dress that glittered a little too much.

Ino offered a mischievous smiled. "The plans changed, we are going to a bar!"

Sakura instantly felt uncomfortable, she wasn't ready for a late night booze cruise, she couldn't even handle food let alone alcohol. The thought of being surrounded by loud happy couples, _drunk_ couples, made Sakura dizzy. She physically and mentally was not ready. "Ino I can't do this." Sakura admitted.

"Sakura, please. You promised, everyone thinks you are coming." Ino pleaded. The blonde was worried about her best friend; she didn't want Sakura sitting in a dark room alone doing paperwork all night. She knew her friend needed help, and to Ino, a loud social gathering was the best therapy.

"Ino..." Sakura wanted to desperately tell her friend no. Sakura wanted to tell Ino she felt her body shutting down. Sakura wanted to tell Ino her body couldn't handle alcohol. Sakura wanted to tell Ino she was embarrassed about how she looked, but Sakura decided to keep quiet. She wasn't prepared to expose all her inner issues just yet. "I have nothing to wear." That was the pinkette's last excuse.

"I will give you something!" Ino offered. The blonde was not going to allow her best friend miss tonight's festivities.

With that Sakura accepted her defeat. She knew Ino would drag her to that bar one way or another. Sakura nodded and left her office with the vivacious blonde.

The two decided to stop at Ino's to give Sakura a chance to get ready and change out of her dirty scrubs. As Sakura showered in Ino's bathroom she felt her legs go weak, she needed to hold onto the wall for support. As Sakura weakly stood she watched the water pool around her feet, she felt the filth of the hospital wash away but she still felt dirty. She would never be fully clean; her past failures would always cling to her.

Once Sakura felt an ounce of strength return to her legs she left the shower, there was no point in avoiding the inevitable, besides Sakura knew socializing was a step in the right direction. She wanted to return to who she once was, and she knew going out was one of the steps towards recovery.

"Sakura what do you want to wear?" Ino excitedly asked, she was thrilled Sakura was getting ready with her. Ino was excited Sakura was simply spending time with her, even if the pink haired girl was not acting like herself.

Sakura looked through Ino's closet and felt all the air leave her lungs. She couldn't wear any of her friend's revealing or tight clothing; she was too embarrassed about her body's present condition. "Ino is there anything that isn't so...tight?"

Ino shook her head and presented Sakura with a simple, but tight, little red dress. "This one is perfect for you! It isn't too tight."

Sakura took a long look at the dress...it was the best option she had. Sakura simply agreed and put on the dress. Afterwards Ino helped do Sakura's hair and makeup. It was the first time in months Sakura truly got ready and it felt foreign to her. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw a sad pink haired girl look back at her. She looked like a skeleton with makeup...she really needed to start eating.

"Thank you for helping Ino." Despite Sakura's disappointment with her appearance, she was still appreciative for Ino's help.

"You look very pretty Sakura, and you know I wouldn't just say that." Ino giggled as she reapplied her lipstick. The comment made Sakura genuinely smile, she knew Ino was partially lying, but the compliment helped all the same.

* * *

As the two walked Sakura felt her heart race, she hasn't talked to the rookie nine in months, she hoped they couldn't sense how incredibly dreadful she felt. Her hands began to tremble, not knowing if it was from chakra depletion or anxiety, Sakura decided to keep them glued to her sides.

The girls finally arrived at the bar to see it crowded with people. The bar was dark and loud, Sakura felt completely out of her element and very uncomfortable. Her heart was racing and her legs were shaking, perhaps she was pushing herself too hard for her first gathering?

"Ino! Sakura!" Kiba yelled from across the bar, signaling that the rest of the group was near him.

On the other side of the bar the whole group had already arrived. Kiba, already drunk, sat next to Shino taking shots. Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji were huddled around a sake bottle debating over food. Lastly there was Hinata, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke seated by the bar counter.

Ino dragged Sakura as she went over to counter. "Hey guys!" The blonde shouted happily as she sat down on a barstool next to Sai.

"Hello Beautiful and Ugly." Sai said with a fake smile.

Sakura sat next to Ino and Hinata, she figured Hinata would be a calm partner for the night and Ino would offer some sense of protection. "Hey" was Sakura's weak attempt to join the conversation.

"Sakura-chan you actually came!" Naruto stood up from his barstool and hugged his tiny pink haired teammate. The sun-haired boy almost suffocated Sakura with his intense hug, Sakura could hardly breathe.

"Of course Naruto." Sakura stated, she couldn't tell him that Ino practically forced her to come.

"I-Its good to see you Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you for some time." Hinata smiled sweetly.

Sakura, guilty she hasn't spent time with the Hyuga princess, tried her best to offer a smile. "The hospital has kept me busy...but you look very beautiful Hinata. I hope Naruto isn't being too annoying."

Hinata blushed and started to tell Sakura all about her and Nauto's relationship. Hinata was blissfully in love, you could see it on her face, and Sakura was happy for her. If there was another girl who knew about unrequited love, it was Hinata. Despite Sakura's envy, she was happy at least one of them had a chance at love.

As Hinata talked about her Uzumaki boyfriend Sakura detected the familiar feeling of someone watching her. With a quick look Sakura saw the cold eyes of Sasuke Uchiha bearing down on her. He was judging her, it was clear. He was observing all her negative features and storing them for later. Sakura immediately felt angry, the bitter emotions she connected with him resurfaced. He had no right to judge her. Sasuke Uchiha, an infamous mistake, had no right to count her shortcomings.

Sakura let her anger boil as she ignored the handsome man who, unfortunately, still made her knees weak.

Sasuke continued to observe his female teammate, he wasn't sure what changed, but she did not look like the Sakura Haruno of his memory.

"Sakura-chan I talked to Kakashi-sensei! He said you could go on the mission with us as long as you pass a physical evaluation." Naruto joyfully explained. Naruto missed the complete team seven. He didn't know what happened to Sasuke and Sakura, but he desperately wanted back the family from his youth.

Sakura panicked. She hated the idea of going on a mission with Sasuke, but she hated the idea of taking a physical evaluation more. She would fail. Sakura was not in fighting condition; she probably wasn't even in a healthy condition. If another doctor checked Sakura she would perhaps be suspended. There was no way another doctor would allow her to fight in her current state. "A physical exam?" Sakura questioned, hoping she could avoid everything all together.

"You haven't been on a field mission in a year, it is required." Sasuke interjected.

Who asked him?

"I know that." Sakura stated as she tried her best not to punch Sasuke through the wall...that is, if she still could.

Ino, two barstools away, knew Sakura could not take a physical examination. Ino has known for a while Sakura's health was anything but good. She didn't openly tell anyone her suspicions, but she knew Sakura wasn't eating nor was she truly sleeping. If a doctor looked at her they would put Sakura on a forced leave until she was better.

"Maybe Sakura shouldn't go. She is too important to the hospital." Ino suggested, trying her best to save Sakura from the public shame that would be failing a physical evaluation. Ninjas fail check-ups all the time, but for the head medical ninja of the village to fail...

Sakura, knowing Ino was trying to save her, gave her a smile. "Ino is right, I really can't leave."

Naruto dissatisfied with this answer chose to change the subject. "We can figure this out another night, tonight we drink! Bartender a round of shots for all my friends!" Naruto proclaimed. Hinata looked at her boyfriend and laughed, loving his enthusiasm.

The bartender placed shots in front of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura had no clue what type of alcohol it was, but she knew she shouldn't drink it.

"Ready guys! 1-2-3!" Ino yelled as the group chugged down their shots. Sakura couldn't drink it. She couldn't.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto pressured as he patted Sakura on the back. The pressure of the slap, as friendly as it was, caused Sakura's vision to blur.

Sasuke watched the pink haired girl's body shake from the pressure. Her body actually shook from a friendly pat. The Uchiha wondered that maybe a physical exam was a good idea. Sasuke knew Sakura, even if they haven't truly spoken in months, he knew her. Sasuke knew this tiny quiet woman was not Sakura. Something was wrong, and he couldn't help but blame the long hours at the hospital.

Sakura, feeling peer pressured, swallowed the shot. She figured she wanted to return to her past self, and her past self would have taken the shot.

As the night went on everyone continued to drink. Everyone was intoxicated, or at least buzzed, including Sakura. The one drink was enough to cause the room to spin, but it also helped Sakura feel more outgoing. Alcohol was the perfect component to support Sakura's social side.

Naruto and Kiba were loudly singing throughout the room, their normal extroverted selves amplified by their lack of sobriety. Hinata, face flushed, giggled as she watched her silly boyfriend. Rock Lee attempted to perform a handstand as Tenten yelled at him for his foolish behavior. Shikamaru smoked as Choji ate. Shino quietly sat next to Sai as the artist decided to read aloud an Icha Icha Paradise. Even Sasuke, a disciplined man, listened to Sai's perverted story telling.

Sakura, under the influence of whatever drink she chugged before, was loudly talking to her blonde best friend. The two girls were laughing and joking about everything...There are always a few messy drunk girls in every bar, and Ino and Sakura filled that stereotype for the night.

"Sai is so handsome, I just want him to take me home and ravage me!" Ino laughed as she took a swig from a sake bottle.

Sakura laughed too, she didn't know what was so funny, but she laughed regardless. "Eww Ino can you not be gross for five minutes." Sakura giggled sarcastically.

"Forehead! You are just jealous!" Ino countered drunkenly.

Suddenly the joke wasn't so funny anymore to Sakura. The pinkette, deeply offended, knew Ino was right. She was jealous, but was it that obvious? "Ino am I ugly?"

"Sakura don't be stupid!" Ino retorted, practically ignoring her drunk friend's question, then called out for her almost boyfriend Sai. Ino didn't like Sakura's newly found low self-esteem; she didn't want to encourage any negative thinking.

Sakura sensed Ino was getting ready to go home with Sai, which would leave her virtually alone. The pinkette decided it was time to take her leave too. The room was spinning and she was nauseous; the alcohol was beginning to disagree with her.

Sakura yelled goodbye to all her friends and then left the bar, she couldn't' even walk in a straight line, she knew it was time to leave.

Sasuke watched Sakura wobble out of the bar to the best of her abilities. She was drunk, ridiculously drunk...after one drink. Sakura has always been a petite girl, but to become that plastered off of one drink?

* * *

Sakura walked through the dimly lit roads of the village pathetically. She was struggling to get home, the mix of her body's poor health and alcohol were proving to be unforgiving. Sakura missed her long gone sobriety, she could hear the vulgar whispers of various men around her and she wanted to get home immediately.

A sudden wave of nausea hit Sakura, she needed to stop and hope she wouldn't vomit all over the clean streets of her beloved village. As she felt her body grow heavy and her knees give out, the sudden feeling of a strong arm held her up.

Sakura looked to see the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke followed his teammate home; he didn't trust her to make it safely anywhere alone tonight. He kept his distance; he knew she would not like the idea of him following her. The two have not been getting along, and even though Sasuke knew it was from the distance he created, he didn't like the idea of something happening to Sakura...

When Sasuke noticed the girl stop he knew it was time to take over. He heard some of the dirty things some men were whispering, and he didn't want to give anyone an opportunity to approach her. He also knew Sakura's body would not withstand till her apartment.

"What do you want Sasuke." Sakura drunkenly sneered.

"Hn." Sasuke helped Sakura up as he kept one arm on her waist for support. "You wouldn't make it home."

Sakura, too drunk, angrily scoffed. "You have no right to help me."

Sasuke almost chuckled. No right to help? Sasuke kept his hold on Sakura firm, even if she was trying her best to shake away. "Sakura..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and knew he was not going to leave, even if she wanted him to...even if she didn't want him to. Sakura wanted to yell and ask the Uchiha why he has ignored her for so long. Why did he come home with the intent to remove her from his past and future? But against Sakura's strong emotions, she knew her pride wouldn't allow it. He deserved no such reaction.

"Fine." Sakura muttered.

The two walked towards Sakura's apartment in silence. Sasuke kept his hold on Sakura, and Sakura tried her best not to start an argument with the man next to her.

As Sasuke held her he realized how frail she was. He expressed to Naruto numerous times that Sakura worked too hard. He heard rumors about the amazing , and how she worked endlessly for every patient. When Sasuke needed treatment at the hospital he demanded another doctor, he didn't want Sakura to work more than she needed to. Sasuke could never utter these concerns to Sakura; he didn't want to open up a chance for a relationship.

He wasn't ready.

So the two walked into the night uncomfortable by the other's presence. Neither was willing to share their thoughts, so they chose to cling to the emptiness of the night sky.

Sakura felt the immense nausea continue to hit her as the streets were spinning around her. Sakura wasn't proud of her intoxicated and messy steps, especially in front of Sasuke; physical weakness is not what he is known for. Yet, she decided he was a bystander in her life, and he wasn't someone worth worrying about...(a lie she told herself)

As the two got close to Sakura's apartment Sakura began to black out and become more loose.

"You only had one drink." Sasuke stated as if she was unaware.

"I know that, but that's all I needed." Sakura slurred in response.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the girl of his childhood unhook herself from his grip and walk messily to the door of her apartment. She was struggling to open the door so he took charge and unlocked the front door for her.

"Thanks..." Sakura muttered quietly as her front door creaked open.

The two awkwardly stood in front of Sakura's apartment for what seemed hours. Sasuke secretly attempted to look into Sakura's apartment; he had never seen it before and his curiosity peeked. All he noticed was a few sparse pieces of furniture. The apartment looked hardly lived in. Just like his. He had always imagined Sakura to have a bright and decorated home, this drab apartment was not what he expected.

It felt unsettling to see such a bright person live in such a faded place.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt the familiar feeling of longing bubble within her. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was his presence, but she wasn't so angry anymore. In that one moment Sakura felt honest and open.

"I miss you Sasuke-kun."

The comment was faint, it was almost a whisper, but it was loud enough in meaning to strike Sasuke surprised.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with intensity. Suddenly Sasuke was aware Sakura Haruno was no longer the 12-year-old pink haired girl of his memory. Perhaps distancing himself from this small pink haired woman was a mistake. Sasuke was aware of his newly discovered mistakes...but he has already made enough poor choices in his life.

Sasuke looked down to the floor and nodded. "Good night Sakura."

Sakura smiled and then closed her front door. She knew it wasn't the big emotional breakdown they needed, but she was thankful nonetheless. Her drunken self was happy about her honesty... she owed herself honesty.

Sakura laid on her bed as she felt the bed move and spin. Nothing was more tiring than being drunk after a long day. She didn't regret her social behavior; in fact she was proud of her emotional growth. She conquered new territory. After months of loneliness and cutting away her friends, she dived back into the world she once lost.

But what the pink haired medic did not know was that Sasuke Uchiha stood outside of her apartment alone for an eternity after their short conversation.

"I miss you too." Sasuke whispered to himself.

In the middle of the empty streets of Konoha two old teammates were finally honest with themselves.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you all for reading! I hope you all liked it! I know Sasuke's side of story is starting to develop, how exciting! I am excited to continue with this plot!_

 _I appreciate all your support! I want to give another big thank you for all that review, fave, and follow! Your support helps so much! Especially your feedback! I would truly appreciate it for this chapter too!_


	3. A Man and a Woman

_AN: I want to give a big thank you! You all have been so wonderful and supportive of my story! I received many wonderful suggestions, and I will keep them in mind!_

 _Seriously, shout out to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Your support helps others find this story! I blow you all imaginary kisses._

 _I hope you enjoy the third chapter! We are beginning to dive into Sasuke's perspective (which is always fun)._

 _Please review, favorite, and follow! It would mean a lot to me, and I am very appreciative! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest and a rather brutal headache. Perhaps he drank more than he thought.

As the last Uchiha struggled to get out of bed the memories of last night came rushing back to mind. He could recall the rookie nine taking shots, his idiot best friend singing poorly around a stereo, and lastly the pink haired Haruno's declaration of pining. Even Sasuke's own repressed longing appeared in the shadows of the night.

He missed her...words he never believed he would utter.

Sasuke was not an emotional man; he was not talented in the arts of conversation or sentiments. His infamously scarring life has given him a thick and tall emotional wall. He didn't handle these types of situations well, and he was aware of it.

Sasuke decided to go train, that was his typical coping mechanism.

As Sasuke got ready to leave for the training grounds, the light of day irritated his already hung over eyes. He needed to be stricter with his alcohol intake; he didn't want to loose any of his muscle tone. Sasuke was very particular with his body, and he worked too hard to keep it in pristine condition. Sasuke was a strong believer in physical health; it is what keeps you alive on the battlefield.

When Sasuke finally arrived at his old team's training ground his problems came roaring back. The images of a certain green-eyed pink haired girl were flashing in his memory.

Why did he decide to push her away? He wasn't so sure anymore...

When Sasuke finally returned back to Konoha he was determined to face all his past demons, he wanted nothing more but to mend all the broken bonds he left behind. But then he saw Sakura. He saw Sakura in all her glory and a part of him knew he wasn't ready to address the chaos that was them. They were never friends, a simple fact, but they were something.

Sasuke decided he would focus on aiding the village and recovering the bond with his blonde best friend instead. During his probation he worked endlessly on building back the village from his childhood. Somehow Sasuke never addressed Sakura, he never attempted to rekindle their relationship, and thus here they are.

They missed each other, she was mad at him, and he was too closed off to address it.

Sasuke relentlessly practiced his Chidori until his body was sore and his chakra almost depleted. This was what he did everyday; he trained until his body demanded him to stop. He didn't become one of the best ninja of his lifetime by simply doing the average.

Sasuke sat near one of the wooden poles Naruto was tied around during team 7's first bell test to catch his breath. It seemed that wherever he went Sakura and Naruto, even in memory, would follow him.

Naruto was right, he should have never avoided Sakura. Naruto lectured the Uchiha relentlessly about his poor decision-making; the blonde knew ultimately Sasuke's ignorance would hurt everyone.

When Naruto discovered his old rival's behavior he was fuming. Sakura begrudgingly told Naruto during a routine hospital visit that Sasuke did not come to see her. In fact, the Haruno girl confessed that after his return he never made any effort to even try to speak with her. To Naruto that was shameful.

Naruto attempted to confront Sasuke on the training grounds months ago. The meeting did not go well...

The encounter was full of loose fists and short tempers. Naruto, angrily, declared that Sasuke Uchiha was a selfish asshole afraid to tap into his own feelings. Then in retaliation Sasuke called Naruto Uzumaki a nosey idiot too concerned with his friend's lives.

Nothing was resolved.

Glancing back, Sasuke regretted not taking Naruto's advice.

In truth, Sasuke was not aware of why he wanted distance from Sakura, and that was a contributing factor as to why the issue was never resolved. If Sasuke didn't have the emotional intelligence to realize his own feelings, how could he deal with another person's? Sakura's feelings have always dizzied him to the point of confusion and provocation. He has been historically known for handling Sakura Haruno's emotions rather poorly…they were far more dramatic than his own. Still, someone having different ways of expression than your own is no excuse.

As Sasuke left team seven's official training grounds the guilt of it all persuaded him to go speak to one particular person...

* * *

Sakura's day was brutally long and agonizingly tortuous. She woke up with her body screaming for help, if her body wasn't decaying before the hangover surely pushed it over the edge. Sakura knew drinking would lead to such issues...

And yet somehow her body's hangover was not the worst of it. Sakura remembered everything from last night. She could recall the boisterous behavior of her friends and her moment of vulnerability with Sasuke. The pinkette could never regret her honesty with the last Uchiha, she knew she needed to say it, but that didn't mean the consequences would be any less difficult.

Young genin Sakura was fearless. Twelve-year-old Sakura paraded throughout her youth declaring her crush for Sasuke Uchiha everywhere. She would put it on a billboard if she could.

But why was adult Sakura so closed off?

Nevertheless, Sakura was relieved she had the strength to finally express what was troubling her. Alcohol was an amazing confidence booster. Sakura still had anger towards the last Uchiha, she has never been one to forgive quickly.

However, despite her emotional growth, Sakura was till ashamed of her physical troubles. Despite her emotional progress, her physical body was still ill.

Sakura completed an immensely experimental surgery that morning, one she has researched for weeks. It went well, it was successful, but she struggled throughout the process. Her hands have been shaking lately. Her chakra was not as fine tune as usual; Sakura struggled to keep her fingers steady throughout the procedure.

Perhaps a step in recovery was accepting one's regressions.

As Sakura sat in her office slouched over her paperwork she decided it was no longer acceptable to be sick. She was sick. Sakura could no longer ignore the truth.

Every time she tried to eat she was haunted. She was short of breath, nauseous, and weak constantly. Perhaps she needed a visit to the doctor...maybe for once she needed treatment. Everyone needs help; no one can do it all alone. Doctor or not, she deserved to be a patient too. A medical exam could be what she truly needs.

Sakura then decided it would be beneficial to visit her beloved Shishou. Tsunade would never judge her, she would only help with the problem on hand. The fifth hokage would also respect Sakura's privacy. Tusnade would never force the Haruno to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

Like the past, a student needed her master.

Sakura found Tsunade scratching off lottery tickets in her secretive apartment. The apartment was huge and well decorated, one of the most beautiful homes Sakura has ever seen. Nobody knew where Tsunade lived, the blonde woman didn't want any guests...ever. The only people who were honored enough to know her address were Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi the sixth hokage. The busty woman enjoyed her privacy.

"Shishou can I talk to you?" Sakura questioned as she timidly entered the Senju apartment.

Tsuande turned around to see her sweet apprentice. The Senju woman loved Sakura Haruno, she was the closest thing to a daughter she would ever have. Not only did Sakura fill an emotional role in Tsunade's life, but also Sakura's talents in the medical field allowed the fifth hokage to take her desired retirement.

"Of course Sakura. What is it?"

As the pinkette sat on the floor Tsunade observed Sakura's sickly appearance. Tsunade's instincts screamed something was wrong. The sweet girl of her memory resembled a zombie. She was thin and lifeless.

"I...I think I need a medical exam." Sakura confessed. She was deeply embarrassed too face her old master in such a pitiable state.

Tsunade eyed Sakura and nodded. As Tsuande began to set up her equipment a feeling of sorrow filled her gut. Sakura Haruno was too young to be unwell, but she supposed life was hard for everyone.

"I heard you are doing phenomenal work at the hospital. I expected no less." Tsunade encouraged.

"I am trying. I want to do well." Sakura whispered as her master began to check her heart rate. Sakura saw her heart rate reach over 100 beats per minute...not good.

"I know it is hard Sakura. It is violently hard. There is a reason there are so few medical ninja. It drains everything you have then leaves you empty." Tsunade quietly whispered. Tsunade understood Sakura's dark circles and her stressed persona. Tsunade knew the same troubles a little too well.

Sakura felt tears form around her eyes, the unspoken truth of her life finally found its way into conversation. "I feel so tired. I can't even eat..."

Tsunade offered Sakura a sad smile. "When I was younger I couldn't sleep. I swore I could see my dead patient's ghosts."

"Really?" Sakura doubted. The idea of the legendary Tsunade struggling with the same issues she did felt false.

"Yes, I worked myself into a frenzy. That was when I decided to leave the village with Shizune and travel."

Sakura's frown slowly turned into a small mischievous smile. "You mean when you decided to go gamble throughout the fire nation." A giggle soon followed Sakura's snarky comment, giving Sakura her first true laugh in weeks.

"You have always been too feisty for your own good." Tsunade laughed as she continued to examine Sakura's poor health. The sorrow in their hearts were shortly replaced with quiet giggles and taunts.

A silent moment of content filled the room as the two women happily sat in silence. They understood each other. They suffered from the same hauntings and shared the same fates. The two were the best doctors in history, and the two were undeniably tired.

"I'm sick aren't I?" Sakura whispered. She wanted to know the prognosis of her body's status.

Tsunade finished her exam solemnly. Nothing was direly wrong, but Sakura's body was undeniably worn.

"Sakura you are severely underweight, your heart rate is too fast, and your chakra is loosing its precision. You need to take better care of yourself. I doubt you have been sleeping, and your stress is taking a toll on your body…You need to rest." Tsunade said softly.

"I can't simply rest, the hospital needs to me." Sakura declared. She could never take a break, too many people relied on her. Too many lives dangled in her hands.

Tsunade got up and hugged her beloved pupil, she was sad to see the pink haired girl hold so much misery. "Sakura, perhaps this is not the right time, but Kakashi told me he is debating on promoting you to become a medical kage."

Sakura was stunned. A medical kage? What could that mean?

"Tsunade-shishou what does that mean? What is a medical kage?" Sakura questioned curiously. Never in her life has she dreamed of such success…of such opportunity. It is rare for a ninja from no clan to rise through the ranks to this degree. Sakura Haruno was a prime example of coming from nothing and becoming everything.

Such a wonderful opportunity at such a horrible time.

"The medical kage position was created solely for you. Kakashi and I designed the position to aid the other villages. Konoha has the most progressed medical unit of all the five villages, and you are a huge part of it. The medical kage will travel throughout the villages and aid each hospital in becoming up to will be a symbol of unity and progress" Tsunade explained.

The pinkette was simply stunned. Astonished. Overwhelmed. Amazed.

Never has the girl imagined such a dazzling position, she would fulfill her life's destiny to heal. Her fate has been determined, and she would become an icon for peace. She would travel the world helping all those who need her. But her body…her body was damaged. Sakura's mind and body were in need of recovery. Her body was tired and impaired while her mind was unstable. Sakura was not reaching her full potential.

"I'm not well enough to travel." Sakura confessed to her lifelong teacher. She was aware of her inability to even train, let alone string along throughout the nations trying to restore the health programs.

"No you are not, but that does not mean you will never be ready. I strongly urge you to take a leave of absence, even if it is for a few weeks. The quicker you recover, the quicker you can be promoted."

Sakura woefully nodded her head. She knew her Shishou was right. Professionally, a leave of absence would be the best option for her own self, but it would be wildly embarrassing. The infamous Sakura Haruno…too sick to work.

"My pride would never allow it."

Tsuande smirked and understood her pupil. The two women were full of immense pride for their work. Backing down would never settle with either of them. "Then say you are focusing on research for a few weeks. Nobody needs to know. It will be confidential."

Perhaps that was the answer: a white lie.

"Maybe…" Sakura debated. Time away from the hospital could be a good thing, it could be a great thing.

"Simply think about it Sakura. This promotion is a huge opportunity for you. It promises glory and recognition."

With those last words in mind Sakura thanked the fifth hokage and went on her way. A leave of absence, especially because it would be secret, sounded like the a step into recovery. She could never become a medical kage in her pathetic state. She needed to quickly reach rehabilitation.

* * *

Reluctantly Sakura went back to the hospital. The pinkette begrudgieedly decided she needed to map out her secret absence. She would need to construct a believable excuse to tell the public; she would need to create a false theme of research that was 'dire'. Sakura felt her body weaken under the common fluorescent lights, perhaps she truly needed a break.

When Sakura arrived back to her constraining office her secretary loudly made her presence known. The girl was not a superb secretary, very often important messages and notes would get forgotten or misplaced. The only talent the girl possessed was a knack for discovering gossip.

"Dr. Sakura you have several messages." The young girl stated.

Sakura glanced up from her desk to see several written messages being placed in front of her. "You wrote down all the messages or people I need to contact?" Sakura questioned tiredly.

The girl proudly nodded and told her boss she wrote down everything…Then the secretary began to giggle. " I didn't know you were dating Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura, shocked, instantly shot her head up from her papers. "I am not!" Sakura loudly announced, quickly wanting to shoot down whatever rumor that was circulating. She heard nurses continuously gossip about Sasuke, he has always been the village heart throb. But this latest rumor could not be farther from the truth.

"Oh…Well Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for you for quite some time. He left leaving a note, which I mixed in with the rest of your messages." The girl said with very obvious disappointment. She clearly was hoping for the inside scoop on the last Uchiha's romantic status.

"Thank you for your help, you can leave for the day." Sakura wished to be alone, and the girl didn't need to stay any longer. Sakura had things to sort out on her own and she wished to lock herself in her cluttered office to hide from everything life handed to her.

Once the secretary exited the dark office, Sakura was left alone with her thoughts. She hesitantly found Sasuke's note. In perfect handwriting the note simply said one thing.

"The bench at 9PM."

Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke reach out to her, especially after their strange meeting last night after the bar. He also asked her to meet in one of their most intimate places. Sakura knew exactly what bench. She would meet Sasuke at the bench she long ago confessed her love for him. They would meet at the bench she lost a piece of herself.

She had no clue what he wished to talk about, but she knew she had to go. Sakura was not ready to forgive Sasuke, she was still angry, but unfortunately he still meant something to her. She guessed the confrontation would not be pleasant, but it would be necessary. He deserved to know what he put her through…even if she ached for him terribly. Sakura also knew soon she would leave the hidden laugh and it needed to be addressed.

All her emotions of pining aside, Sasuke Uchiha deserved to be put in his place.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat alone on a bench near the gate of the village. To bystanders this bench meant nothing, but to him the cold marble was a reminder of a past life. A life he left behind for all the wrong reasons.

Sasuke waited for what seemed to be an eternity. How long has he been waiting? He couldn't say. Sasuke waited in the hospital for hours, and now he waited outside in the dark for hours. He knew Sakura left work late, but this was unacceptable. He told her a time, she should have respected his decision and followed the directions. Sasuke, quickly loosing his patience, began to grow frustrated. She wasn't making this easy for him. She never did.

Then, right before Sasuke decided to march home, a distant figure with pink hair slowly came into perspective. Sasuke saw the pinkette tiredly walk towards him. She must have pulled a double shift at the hospital. Sakura Haruno worked tirelessly until she was practically debilitated.

"What do you want?" Sakura sharply muttered as she took a seat next to him on the bench. She was exhausted, you could see the dark circles under her eyes and all the color gone from her cheeks.

"Hn…to talk." He said without a drip of emotion.

It was weird to be together. It was weird to sit in a spot that once broke her heart and challenged his.

Sasuke starred at the girl for what seemed minutes. He never truly observed her since he arrived home. He would steal glances here and there, but he never honestly looked at her. She was different, and he knew that before, but he now saw every change. Her hair was long, a little longer past her shoulder blades. She was short, shorter than he expected, but her legs were still long. Her skin was pale and she smelled floral, she has always smelled sweet but her scent now was more mature. Her eyes, despite their tired state, were wide and as green as the leaves on the trees with long eye lashes to frame them. She was a woman now, a foreign concept, but he finally saw it... All her girlish features matured and her body was now the one of a woman, even if she was too skinny.

He was now a man and she was now a woman, and for whatever reason that changed things.

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor, she was afraid to look him in the eye. She felt his eyes analyze her and she didn't want to see his disappointment stare back at her. "Then talk." She kept her answers short, she wouldn't allow herself to be a fool in this situation.

"I shouldn't have…not seen you." Sasuke muttered quietly. He was too arrogant to say his sorry, so this is what he could offer. He wasn't one to grovel.

"Not see me? You ignored me for months, last night was the first time we have had a conversation since you came back." Sakura sharply retorted.

Sasuke, too prideful for his own good, quickly began to loose his patience. He was there to make amens not dismiss her feelings, but his infamous short-temper was taking control. "I won't do that now." Sasuke's voice harshly explained.

"I am not going to give you a free pass Sasuke. I have been too tired and too busy to express my anger to you, but I will not meekly sit here today. You came back with no intention of connecting with me. I watched you rekindle with everyone else, even with those you weren't close with before, while you ignored me like a stranger…for months…"

Sakura then looked Sasuke in the eye and saw her reflection stare back at her. In his dark onyx eyes she saw herself enraged and depleted. A part of her longed for him, but her pride wouldn't allow her a second night of vulnerability. She experienced months of confusion and hurt because of this inconsiderate man.

"It doesn't matter anyway…I'm going to be traveling soon and we won't need to worry about this." Sakura confessed bluntly. She was going to be promoted soon and from miles away this problem would disappear. His shitty attitude would be left behind.

Sasuke was simply confused. He didn't have a clue to what she was implying, but he never liked being in the dark. "What do you mean you will be traveling soon?" Sasuke said as he forcefully stood up. He stood up to lean over her like a skyscraper; he practically engulfed her as he starred down.

Sakura glanced up suddenly awestruck by the handsome man in front of her. Life was cruel. Why create such an adonis if he would never want anyone or anything…but she knew that was untrue. Sakura heard he wanted some things and they simply weren't her. Quickly she repressed these feelings of rejection.

"I am being promoted. Eventually I will go throughout the villages and repair their medical units, a medical kage of sorts." Sakura explained as she tried to ignore his closeness.

Sasuke felt immediate rage rush throughout his veins. He wanted to grab and shake the petite woman seated below him. "You can't. They work you too hard here as it is."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." Sakura stated matter of factly. Sasuke Uchiha had no sway in her decisions...not anymore.

Sasuke, clearly displeased, took the pinkettes arm and pulled her up to stand next to him. "I won't allow it." Sasuke spat as he kept his grip on his teammates wrist. Sakura was uncomfortable as he held her down. She didn't do well with physical contact lately, and she especially felt awkward doing it with him.

"Sasuke you have no right to get angry you left for years. Besides this could be good for me…you waited a little to long to make amends."

"You told me you missed me last night, and I know you weren't lying." Sasuke stated back.

Sakura shook her head and watched Sasuke's beautiful face scrunch with displeasure. He was pissed, and she knew it. There was no way to avoid the elephant in the room. "…I do miss you…but you can't keep treating me like I am nothing. I need to start taking care of myself and knowing my worth is a part of that."

Sasuke remained quiet but kept his grip of her wrist tight. He didn't want to let go either. A foreign feeling tingled throughout his body like electricity, and her close proximity for whatever strange reason was exciting him. He listened to her words, but they weren't his concentration. Her presence was.

"You have nothing to say?" Sakura was amazed he wouldn't even defend himself. He had the audacity to call her here to boss her around.

Sasuke watched as Sakura squirmed to get free with a sour look on her face. He didn't let go of her stick thin wrist. "You cannot go I forbid it."

"Sasuke-kun don't end it this way." Sakura pleaded. It was the first time in months she used his name with the suffix and it felt strange to roll off her tongue. Sakura didn't want them to argue over something that wouldn't change. She began to see it was clear the two of them would never get along.

"We aren't ending anything and you aren't going." Sasuke stated as he sensed Sakura's aura shift, her anger seemed to have dissolved, but something else replaced it. Sasuke didn't want her to leave without them being something. The roles were reversed. Unlike years past, Sasuke was the one trying to get Sakura to stay in the hidden leaf. Sasuke watched the girl take back her arm as she avoided his gaze. He watched as her lips pouted and her eyes glazed over.

"I'm going home Sasuke, I need to rest… I'll see you around." Sakura announced softly, she knew now nothing would resolve.

With that Sakura went home. Sasuke watched the Haruno girl's figure slowly disappear into the night, and he didn't call for her either. He was alone and the meeting did not go as planned. But why?

Then a sudden spark rekindled and Sasuke discovered why he felt so strongly.

The man within Sasuke wanted Sakura. He wanted her. After years of ignorance and sabotage he felt the sparks fly and the fire flame throughout his body. Perhaps his subconscious was aware of his instincts, and that is why he ignored her all this time. He couldn't say he loved her, but there was something. Attraction? Who knew.

Seeing her tonight made it clear. For the first time the man within Sasuke noticed the woman within Sakura…and that was enough. Sasuke really saw Sakura. He saw her in a different light and it felt bizarre. Her body was womanly, her face was no longer girlish, and she was an accomplished Ninja. She wasn't the genin girl he always thought of her as.

Sasuke, for perhaps the first time in his life, had no strategy for his current predicament.

* * *

 _AN: Yay! The story is forming! This was a mostly Sasuke centered chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it! Finally the angst has been replaced with a little romance? I promise things will continue to develop and grow._

 _Sakura is finally starting to find a balance and solution for her issues which is fantastic._

 _I truly appreciate you reading my story and supporting my writing! I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, and fav!_


End file.
